


A Thing for Bowties

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have an argument over what their daughter will wear at her first public appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing for Bowties

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 28/Bow Tie This  
> Date Posted: 8/4/13  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Future  
> Content Descriptors: Klaine argument.   
> Character Pairing: Kurt/Blaine
> 
> Link to the bowtie: http://www.catster.com/files/Grumpy-Cat-Bowtie_0.jpeg

                “Blaine, darling, I love you, but no,” Kurt Hummel told his husband. The pair was going through outfit choices to dress their daughter in for her formal introduction. In less than an hour, the world would meet Elizabeth Judy “Eliza” Anderson Hummel, first daughter of world famous Broadway performer turned fashion designer Kurt Hummel.

                “Why not? It’s adorable!” Blaine Anderson whined, sounding quite like a child himself. Kurt held up the offensive piece of clothing.

                “Blaine, this is not adorable for our daughter’s first official appearance. She needs to look like a queen! I worked on her outfit for months while Marissa was pregnant with her! We are not defiling my beautiful dress with that thing.”

                “Why does our daughter even a first official appearance? Why not just let someone see her when we leave the house? I do get to leave the house, don’t I? Or am I supposed to just stay home all the time unless you need me on your arm?” Blaine yelled.

                “Quite down. You’ll wake the baby,” Kurt hissed. “You know how important this is to me. Not only am I introducing my daughter to my fans, but I’m also giving the public a glimpse at my next project! And I didn’t force you to quit your job; you chose that.”

                A small cry came from a room down the hall. Kurt glared at his husband and moved to leave, but Blaine pushed him out of the way. A minute later, he returned carrying Eliza.

                “YOUR daughter? I thought she was OUR daughter. And you’re using her to advance your own career. You’re right. I did chose to quit my job—my good job, I might add. That was my choice. But I only made it because you refused to take off even a week from your job. I was raised by nannies and I wasn’t going to let you raise our daughter like that!” He bounced Eliza on his hip gently, trying to calm her cries.

                “Blaine, I am at the height of my career. I can’t just stop and take a break. I thought you understood that.”

                “I guess I just don’t understand how you can ignore OUR daughter for your job.”

                “Stop with the OUR daughter crap. Of course she’s our daughter. But the fans don’t care about that. They just care that she’s my daughter,” Kurt said.

                “You’re going too far, Kurt. When we first met with Marissa and decided to have a baby, you said you didn’t care if I was the biological father. And I promised I would never use it against you. But then you go and tell the public that YOU were the biological dad. Kurt, I don’t care whose kid she is because she’s OUR kid either way. But what you’re doing is wrong and unfair. It’s like you’re erasing everything about her that ties her to me.” Blaine kissed his daughter on the head.

                “Blaine, that’s not fair.”

                “You’re right. It’s not fair. Nothing about what you’re doing is fair,” Blaine said bitterly.

                “Why do you care about this stupid thing so much anyway?” Kurt asked, picking up the article of clothing from where he’d thrown it.

                “Because it’s a BOWTIE, Kurt. A bowtie! You know how much I love bowties,” Blaine yelled. Kurt shoved the tie at Blaine.

                “Why? Why do you love them so much? They’re just a piece of fabric that detract from an otherwise perfect outfit.”

                Blaine sat down and held the bowtie in his hands. Eliza pointed at it and giggled.

                “They’re perfect. They look good on men, they look good on women, and they look absolutely adorable on babies. They can be colorful or plain. The can dress up an outfit or make it more casual. Bowties are magical. And look at this one! It’s Grumpy Cat. It’s cute. Eliza would look so cute.”

                “But it would ruin the dress…” Kurt sighed.

                “Screw the dress!” Blaine yelled. “Everything has been about you since Marissa got pregnant! Everything’s been about you since we got married! Hell, everything has been about you since we got back together! I know I screwed up, Kurt. But it was ten years ago! You can’t keep taking it out on me! You can’t punish me for a mistake I made ten years ago! Give it up! Or leave me.” With a final look at the bowtie, Blaine handed Eliza to Kurt and left the house.

***

                An hour later, Blaine stumbled drunkenly back into the house and settled onto the couch. He turned on the TV to look for _Dance Mom,_ but instead found a press conference. On the screen was Kurt holding a baby clothed in a frilly pink dress. At her neck was a bowtie. Blaine fumbled with the remote, trying to turn up the volume.

 

                _We are here with renowned fashion designer Kurt Hummel in his first public appearance with daughter Eliza. Kurt, tell us a bit about her. Where did she get her name?_

_Well, her first name is Elizabeth after my mother. And Judy comes from gay icon Judy Garland. And then of course, Anderson-Hummel. We thought it only seemed fair to give her both of our names._

_Yes, yes. So how has your husband dealt with you being the biological father?_

_He has been amazing! He loves her as though she’s his own. We’ve always said that I would be the biological father to the first baby at least. It’s always been a dream of mine to have children. He really has been great._

                Blaine scoffed at the TV. Kurt hadn’t ever wanted children. He’d practically had to beg him to agree to have Eliza—and Blaine was the one raising her. Blaine was about to turn off the TV and get another drink when he heard the interviewer’s next question.

               

                _Tell us about your daughter’s outfit._

_Oh, of course! I’ve been working on this dress for months. It actually leads to a little announcement I have: I’m working on a children’s line. I want fancy, high class clothing for kids. Just because you’re three feet tall doesn’t mean you shouldn’t look top notch! And the bowtie was my husband’s idea. He has a thing for bowties._

                Blaine stared at the TV. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.


End file.
